gatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yōji Itami/@comment-25553604-20150916141442/@comment-25553604-20150917100242
any errors. My English a bit bad Dude, you still don't understand what I wanted to tell you. 1. Well, everyone has their own tastes. So, I won't try to change the way all of you look at Itami. 2. Itami actaully wanted to AVOID any kind of combats which could only increase the tensions between Japan and the Empire which could ingnite any kind of wars and hostiles. The Recon Teams' jobs are not to find justice nethier thawing down combats, they are to explore and maintain freindly and neutral relationship with the locals. This is why the JSDF support on the Battle of Italica is consider as a peacekeeping operation, not defensive war. The justice job is belong to the government which don't know what to do with the Gate due to heavy protest by Japanese citizens. If Japan wanted to own the land beyond the Gate, Japan will eventaully break the Article 9 and soon facing the UN judges. 3. The Crown Prince is to defend his position, nothing else one more time. Itami did 'defeat' him for the record. How? He forced that dude to speak up where the Japanese slaves are. Well, Kuribayashi did the interrogation which was supposs since Itami was a commander. He could order his mates to deal with the Crown Prince since he know that Kuribayashi was more suitable to this kind of job. In the end, he success. Defeating a villian is not all about killing or making them lose, it's all about certain issues, like through judging. Furthermore, as I had said, avoiding combats are his favourite and Japanese hopes. Itami personally was a man attached and loyal to Article 9, not a fantasy hero. 4. He was not useless, it was becuase the whole plan of his went FUBAR (go search for the meaning yourself). Following this will be spoiler. Itami planned to set up a hole filled with plastic C4 clays at the centre of the dragon nest. Then, he will make sure the dragon blown up and use the Panzerfaust-3s team make up by the dark elves that helping him to make sure it is dead. Good plan, and anyone can do it. Itami was in the Ranger and SFGp and as a trained Lieutenant (Section/Platoon Leader), he could automatically make up such plan. Things went FUBAR when Rory can't contact Itami about the arrival of the dragon due to magentic disturbance leads to a massive dark elves casaulties. Talk about FUBAR, don't talk about he being useless. He just a human for the record. Frontier engagement is not how SFGp works. Running, safety combats and stealth combats are golden rules for SFGp members. You could just calling Itami for being useless and coward but he in fact is a much more of a rational guy knowing safety and tactics. Cunning and deceptions are SFGp members' traits. For VIPs, they will hire Itami for escort jobs because running away from the enemies are much more better than engaging. Sorry for the fact that I forget to say the important points back at my original comment. 5. He is just a human, nothing else. However, humans could still set up a good plan to screw their enemies if right equipments and total power are on their hands. 6. Again, his not a coward, he just trying to not to increase tension and further negative aftermaths. As a Lieutenant and a platoon leader, he should make sure his team is safe rather than accomplishing a mission. If everything went FUBAR, it means retreat. It was seen that he take his own personal issue by his own since he is a platoon leader. Note about Kirito: he being a 'basic' hero. Itami not. 7. Kiss? KISS? Come on, go home, GATE ain't a spot for lover of romance, hero, shipping, moe and harem. The whole point of GATE is not all about harem or any fantasy heroic stories, its about simulation on how the world will react if a portal to another world appear in Japan. Itami's job at GATE is easy; explore the fantasy, making friends and increase friendly ties. Nothing else. The rest of the plot will be handled by the politicians and generals. His view of job as a SDF member is purely simple and mentioned before; it's better to be friends rather than try to fight. This shows that he is a pacifist person and doesn't wish to ingnite combats and tensions. For reaching his objective, he should run! Running is the golden rule and the most wise one. GATE fall into the category of 'Seinen', not 'Shounen'. See the difference, noob. Your all typical anime are category as shounen while GATE is seinen. Well, the anime had been toned lower than the manga in term of gory since the developers on this anime might suggested that they should be working on a 'Shounen' themed fantasy anime rather than following the heavily influcened 'Seinen' manga version. This result to a massive dissatification among some fans. Oh yeah, please completely read everything. Every single points are seriously important.